A Series Of FanCine Drabbles
by Snowcakie
Summary: Based of the Unexpected Fate Is So Weird story, yet not affiliated. Short stories, poems and drabbles how Fanboy and Francine live their daily lives. Drabble full of cuteness, sadness, bitterness, one-sided relationships and maybe life of them being together. Maximum rating goes to T.
1. Chapter 1

-Perfection-

Francine's snobby, rude, spiteful and diva-like. Arrogance glosses her image like the shiny rhinestones glued to her skirt and nails- that murky shade of amber glinting in the self-satisfaction when she degrade people, mock them, humiliate and laughs at their failed attempts to be like her.

None of them is perfect like her. She must be perfect for daddy, he wants her to give him the best and she will- she is the best. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect outfit… what is not perfect about her? She is the best in her school. Beautiful nails, beautiful outlook- better than any other girls. ''Like ew, who wants to ever go out with a loser like you? No one, now get lost.'' She meant every word of it because it's true, they're not beautiful like her, not smart enough or glamorous for anyone to find them attractive.

It had taken her years to build the mold of perfection, this mold of beautifulness on the outside.

But then, daddy never seemed to notice it.

No one does.

She worked hard to create this image of perfection, yet no one notices. Francine is top of her class and praised by most teachers, which mean she is the best!

''_Gotten an A? That's good, but work for an A+ if possible. Oh, sorry sweetie I can't take you today because I'm really busy… maybe another time._''

It's always have been another time.

She wonders what will happen if her grades dropped, but that'll never happen since she is little-miss-perfect. ''_Huh? Yeah, yeah… you look pretty._'' Then he would walk away with a phone attached to his ear. Francine wonders is it really worth maintaining her perfection for daddy to notice- for others to notice her.

Yet no one does.

With this perfection that he expects from her worth it? Worth being ignored and avoided?

She is perfect. _Them_, her classmates, aren't… they're losers, yet they don't seem to care. '_'No one wants to be around you because you're so mean and rude and snobby and make everyone feel bad about themselves!_'' Francine watches as Yo stomps away in an angry manner. Francine knew being perfect would have some side effects but she'll get over it, at least, that's what she always told herself. It still hurts though; being perfect in the eyes of the adults, however deal with the rejection of everyone else.

Sometimes being perfect isn't easy, especially with a father who wants more, who expects higher than average. ''I am so disappointed in you Francine! An C? Really? Your highest skill is in English yet you give me this?'' He slaps the paper on the desk; a loud flap echoed the office room. The only time he will give her the attention she craved- better than none at all. ''Why didn't you ask Mr. Butterman to help you?'' His voice, stern and angry… most of all, disappointment.

''I don't know, I just didn't bother to ask.''

''Bother to ask? This is an easy test that even Kindergarteners would accomplish eyes closed! But you didn't take your time and rush through it without caring. I expect better of you Francine, but you disappointed me enough times. Take your graded papers and go to your room to study those questions you've failed.'' He went back to his seat to stare at some business bank papers, not once taking a glance at her.

She took the papers and went to her room silently. Perfection isn't easy, not once at all.

Dealing rejection from other girls. They invite all girls, excluded her, to a sleepover or a party. Sometimes Francine wished she could be invited, but that's not perfection.

Working hard to be beautiful- do you know it taken her one hour just to straighten and shine her bangs? Being gorgeous takes work, however it's all for nothing, huh?

Francine thrown the homework to the ground after closing her door, she then flops on the bed and dug her face into the pillow, sobbing. This is the only space where she can live in imperfection, only time she can be like a regular girl with emotions and feelings. It hurts being rejected by all- by daddy, after all the work she'd done, the years taking time to impress him- he never notices.

Why does she keep thriving? Keeps craving for someone to praise her besides those dumb teachers? To constantly upheld this façade of perfection?

''_You always have to be the best, to be higher than average and make yourself known as the best… people then acknowledge you._''

She tried. Tried being the best than average, tried letting her classmates know Francine is the best. What is the outcome? Nothing.

Francine tried controlling her ushering, fat tears- but she can't stop, instead, presses her face against the pillow while tears seeps through the fabric. The moment of perfection isn't here- in fact, imperfection vibed throughout the room. Only in this room can she be herself, can be imperfect with pride… to be normal.

Daddy wouldn't approve. Francine decided not to care.

This is her only moment where the wall of perfection crumbles, and she didn't mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

-Masks-

_Arrogant, self-centered, glamorous, know-it-all, snooty and daddy's girl._

_Hyperactive, annoying, heroic, idiotic, and a wannbe superhero._

She wears it every time when coating her face in the powder mask- coating her face in the beauty before facing the world. Must be dazzling, must cover her inner self with that typical snobby girl outlook.

He tugs on that heroic mask of his every single day of his freakin' life, why? Because that's what he is! A hero ready to save someone.

Someone but himself.

This is a regular, daily thing, a daily doing when they wake up in the morning preparing to face the world in their masks. He puts on that happy-go-lucky, irritating child-like innocence. She carries the appearance of a girl who desires attention, who craves it, and so, picks on people for it… nothing important, typical things.

Others reaction?

Boys hate his guts and girls find him a sore loser. Girls envy and despise her very being… wanting to be far away as possible.

Why is it that they still wear it? They don't know… it's normal, the usual thing- why do the opposite? No need to change the normal. No need to change the masks.

His mask is the joy and pride of him.

Her face represents a rich spoiled girl and she don't mind one bit.

The people judge them, and so they cater what the people want. However, when time to take off the mask, things change. Hyperactive and uncontrolled becomes silent and remains in solitude. Cocky, spoiled, the fame all washed away into meek shyness, quiet and rowdy at the same time. It's an odd thing- maybe the mask posses unique abilities.

The mask covers up true colors. Is this what they want? To reveal their unmasked faces? Why, of course not, though it's always lingered within the mind. Revealing themselves to the public eye is unnerving… what would they think? The usual thoughts would stop by then.

They must tidy up their mask for the people demand it.

Within the moments of peaceful silence, he wonders what would it be like if he went to school one day without the mask, the mask that defined who he was… what everyone say? Will they accept him better than who he is with it? Oh, Chum Chum's coming… must slide on the mask.

She jabs the B button repeatedly as her fingers popped a few more chips into her mouths. The sounds of chips crunching echoed across her room, eyes focused on the screen, ''few more hits left… ! Yeah! In your face,_ dragon_! Ha, I'm the new dragon slayer!'' She praised herself, then frowned, ''gotta go to school tomorrow…'' Must put on the mask again for school. Lush and everything.

The masks what covers up their true identity.


	3. Chapter 3

-Secret Place-

Follow the yellow brick road; it'll take her to the secret place.

Down the yellow brick road, will make her disappear without a trace.

Out the colorful town of Galaxy Hills to a place unknown, it revealed her hidden self that she never shown. In this secret space she release- in the space where she have found peace, something that rarely occurs to the least.

She cry freely, she laugh, she play- till' dawn into morning day… it's not possible though. However, wishing to share this secret place with someone was immense, she knows no one that wasn't so dense.

Pity.

She's alone, all cold and… lonely, she have no one to share her secrets with, her true secrets. All she can do is hide under the bridge near the rocky road and watch the water splatter with mini toads. Then came along life.

Ugh.

She could barely have a break; school, homework, pageants, idiots, dumb teachers… the list can go far long- longer than she can take. When life hit her hard, she knew the secret place was her refuge, a place to heal her scar.

She wished she had someone to share it.

When she went back to the secret place, a boy followed her.

Throughout the outskirts of town to the quiet solitude life of nature, the boy followed. He knew her for quite some time- yet he never really knew her at all. He hid behind the trees, observing as she bended down on the concrete with a mini knife in hand…

She started carving words, words from her very heart.

_**This is the real me in my secret place, the real me who is free. I don't have to be another person, another girl, unlike what I am on the outside… because this is my world. Forever.**_

The boy was amazed, even dazed by the beauty of this girl that he began pursuing her, tailing behind her every time she leave the city to the secret place. He watched as she laughed and played in her imaginary little world; a smile on her lips that he'd starting to crave. He…. He wished he could be inside her secret space, a place where he can be himself too.

She did want to be with someone.

He decided.

''Can I be inside your secret space?'' He finally asked her one graceful day when she was in such a hurried pace. ''How do you know about my secret place?'' She responded, surprised, ''I followed you one day- you were crying and I wanted to know why… Why you looked like you were dying. You traveled to that place had me astounded, I desperately wish for a spot so well rounded. I wanted to ask; can I be inside your space?''

''You shouldn't have followed me! Why are you asking these questions while living so much stupidity?'' She then turned and ran away back to her once spot that she called her hideout.

The girl wept, long and hard. Now that this spot has been found there's no away she can return to the castle with her crown- it was stripped away by fool that invaded her secrets and mysteries.

Now this place would be long gone, history.

She hid in under the bridge and cried, for that beautiful piece in her heart had died. Secrets are no more and her heart began to tear until it was torn. ''Hey, why are you crying?'' The boy asked. ''You invaded my secret life and space! There's no reason to be here in that case...'' ''I followed you because you were crying and alone weeping so much like a melting ice-cream cone. I'm sorry I invaded your place, I didn't mean to… You're different when you're here compared to there- even if you and I weren't even near. I know that we have something to share.''

''Like what?'' She snapped, ''adolescence memory? Hurts and pains?''

''No, us together as friends… I won't tell anyone about this area… I promise. Can I be in your secret space?'' The girl hesitated. She was terrified of trusting someone. What will happen if she allows him inside her secret space? ''…Alright, I will let you in my secret place.''

After a few months the girl and boy would retreat to their secret place where they would reveal secrets that wouldn't go to waste. They play all day till' dawn- creating memories that'll go forever on. The boy learned how to be himself, learned how to enjoy the littlest things about him… and her. He loved the way she smile, laugh, grin, scoff and all in-between.

''Thank you for allowing me to be me.'' The girl thanked him and the boy smiled, ''anything for a wonderful girl like you.'' And he surprised her with a gentle kiss.

This was their secret place and the girl and boy wouldn't take this bond nor this space for anthing.


	4. Chapter 4

-Girls-

He always wondered what it's like in someone else's shoes… someone else's way of life. He, Fanboy himself, sometimes wished he was Chum Chum or Kyle, Cheech or Duke- then he wouldn't be dealing with the burden of being dependent on so constantly. He'll never utter a word about it to anyone, though. Then, he thought… what is it like to be a girl? If he wasn't born as the boy he is now? What difference would it be in life? Will it be less a hardship as a girl? Not saying he isn't happy being a guy, besides, he'll _never_ play with girlie, icky, cutie, cootie filled toys like _**Barbie**_ or garbage like that.

The thoughts must have lingered in everyone's mind. What would it be like if they were born the opposite gender? Maybe, maybe Fanboy could be a big sister Chum Chum always wanted or something. But, he's not, and so it is what it is.

He wouldn't think much about it- won't really think about anything for too long, anyway. Yo, Lupe, Cheer, Nancy and Francine are all weird girls, like, _really_ weird. All they do is giggle, wear lipstick and care about hair and clothes, and… well, their appearance. Chum Chum sometimes giggle, so does himself, maybe Kyle… but does that makes them? A girl? Nope.

When he looks in the mirror, Fanboy looks at a bucktoothed kid in a mask. He doesn't do much… just tidy up his mask and be out on his way. Simple.

And then crushes. When the girls crush on one of his classmates- they go all heart-crazed, he know the experience from Lupe and Yo.

Now he here is watching Francine, his new partner, rubbing lip-gloss over her already glossy lips. Fanboy blinked. Is Francine the cause of this abnormal, thinking process of his? This odd thinking of being someone else he's not? Guys don't wear lip-gloss, why do girls? ''Why do you wear so much of that stuff?'' She paused, and glances at him. Here they were, at the café parlor taking a break from studying…- well, Francine studying, he was just busying himself in some comics hidden by the textbooks. ''Why do you care?'' She responded.

''I don't know. Why do you- and girls act so weird? Guys don't wear that gunk, why do girls?'' ''…'' Francine stared at him, long and calculating. Fanboy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. ''Because we're girls, dofus, and guys act like guys. Now leave me al-''

''But why? Does all girls act like… a girl?''

''No, they don't, will you shut up already?''

''Wait! But why do guys act like guys? Why I'm not interested in that stuff?'' Why the questions were keep popping up in his head? ''_I don't know_. Because they act like a guy… boys aren't suppose to like girl things. Not all guys act like _guys,_ some act like girls and some girls act like boys.''

''Really?''

''Yes-'' ''why? Do you act like a guy sometime?'' Francine blinks, flabbergasted, then sneers in disgust. ''Ew! Like, _never_! I don't ever want to be a weird, disgusting…'' Before Francine ranted, Fanboy notice the female tensing immediately. That's odd coming from a reckless, inattentive guy like himself.

''And why do I want to be a guy who picks his nose? It's disgusting!''

''…Oh… Then is it okay if I acted like a girl, sometimes?'' ''…'' Francine just blinked, and blinked.

Next, she laughed. ''_Pffwahahaha_!'' That was the first time Fanboy saw her laugh. The glee and amusement written all over her face- something he never saw before, heck, Francine never smiled for the picture on photo day. She wiped a tear from her redden face and grins, ''are you serious? Cause' when the day you wear a dress, powdered and lipstick up then I'll bring out my camera faster than anything else. Do you really, _really _want to stay in the bathroom for hours just to curl your hair and put makeup on your face?''

''…No…'' The thought made Fanboy cringe. Maybe it's best thing being born as a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

-Gentle Brushes-

''I don't let anyone touch my hair, period, heck I don't even let my butler mess with my hair so why should I allow your fingers to even touch it, Fandrea?'' Distaste coursed through Francine's body with anyone wanting to touch her hair, just something about it disturbed her. What was more disturbing that this weird girl, Fandrea, whom Francine never met, requested to brush the diva girl's hair. ''But Francine! It would be a nice girly activity if we brushed and braided hair! Hehe, everyone is doing it! Even Chumbelina'' Fandrea pointed to the short, chubby young girl in blond yet pink dyed hair; giggling as she sat on a pillow braiding Yo's black hair. Francine's lips curled into a deeper frown. ''So? What does that have to do with me?'' She questioned, raising her eyebrow and folded her arms in speculation.

Fandrea smiled. ''Look at the girls enjoying themselves! Having so much girly fun yet you are sitting on this cold beanbag all sad and lonely.'' Fandrea pretended to be depressed and upset about something, practically 'mimicking' Francine; her trembling bottom lip stuck out while glossy green eyes dimmed slightly. Francine rolled her eyes, unfazed.

''I'm not amused.''

''Pleeeeease?'' Fandrea begged, hands clasped together, ''why don't you go mess with someone else's hair? Leave me alone.'' ''but I don't have a person to brush their hair with…'' Francine huffed in irritation and flicked a chunk of her locks away from her face. ''You better be lucky that I decided to be nice since you're a newbie. Sit over here.'' A gentle tone sugarcoating the command Francine motioned the girl to pink beanbag seat next beside the diva. A squeal had bubbled inside Fandrea's throat and automatically she leaped over Francine's side and plopped down into the cushion, ''yay! I'm _**so **_excited!''

''Whatever.''

''S-so h-how do I do it?''

''Do what?'' Fandrea's excited demeanor changed rapidly: joyful and anxious to nervous and… somewhat frightened? ''Um… brush hair?'' ''don't you brush your own hair?'' Francine interrogated with a snappy tone, ''…not much. C-can you remind me how to do it?''

''…'' Francine narrowed her eyes. That's strange, a girl who have pretty hair never brushed it before? ''Hm, whatever, go get the brush and I'll show you.''

''Yay!'' Fandrea scrambles out of her cushion and ran over to a few girls in request for a hairbrush. Returning to the diva, Francine grabbed the wooden brush from Fandrea's hand and began instructing her how to properly brush. ''Take the end of the handle with your hand… these bristles; which are the soft prickly part of the end is what you use for the hair. Got that?'' If Fandrea even think about pulling out Francine's strands of hair then there will be possible hell to pay.

''Yup! I think I got it.'' Francine held her breath when Fandrea's shaky fingers softly tread upon the diva's dirty blond hair. The new girl didn't exactly began to brush- instead just… raked Francine's locks of silky hair between fingers. ''Y-your hair is really soft…'' The girl mumbled and grabbed a large patch of hair.

Francine tensed immediately.

Fandrea sensed Francine's discomfort, ''oh! I'm sorry! Uh, g-guess I should start brushing now! Hehe.'' The girl giggled nervously and began using the brush with slow and gentle strokes. The light illuminated Francine's hair every time Fandrea tread the brush softly against the girl's hair, ''you're doing pretty good for a newbie.''

''Thanks.''

The gentle touches, soft strokes of the brush and finger massaging into her scalp. Boy, does it feel so nice, ''a-am I doing it right?'' Fandrea asked nervously with a smile. Francine blinked slowly after luring herself into this abnormal comfort zone, ''yeah, you're doing very good.'' Then so after, Francine relaxed and let the gentle caresses sooth her troubling paranoia.

[Note: This is Fanboy disguising himself as a girl :p]


	6. Chapter 6

-What Goes Around Comes-

''OMG! Look at that hideous hair of yours! It's like a dirty mop with bland hairbows!'' Her girlfriends would laugh at the cruel jokes Francine will spat as they watch Nancy crumble in tears. Francine checked her nails once, twice, then she will turn away without a care in the world.

She ruin others to build her image- that she is queen of the school and no one, NO ONE, will be getting in her way. Francine is royalty, better, and most efficient than anyone else. She walk through the halls as students wither in fear, bow in respect or send envious glares at the girl- like she care. ''Get lost you loser! As if I'm interested in your pathetic, low-life self!'' It's the usual thing; Francine degrades people to raise herself up, of course.

''_Please, who wants to date a blubber fat seal as yourself?_''

''_Daddy gave me something that's much prettier than you._''

''_Go live in the dumps…- oh, wait, you already do!_'' Words hurt; she knows this and uses it at full advantage.

Francine was living the life she always dreamed, to be acknowledged. She had continuously lived through her dream- that was, until the new students came. They were girls that befriended the geeky losers Fanboy and… The little fat kid in the mask. What was their name? Maxine and Leena, wasn't it?

When they enrolled in the school, everyone liked them, adored them and wanted their attention- especially Maxine's. Francine scowled in anger. No one gives more attention to anyone other than her. Oh, there will be hell to pay.

Her plan was perfect to ruin those two girls. She is head of the school and they will understand that perfectly. Francine marched towards Maxine, Leena and the losers with a sickly grin. ''So… I heard you've been getting a lot of notice from people.''

''Yeah, so?''

''So, I want you know that I'm head of this school.''

''Says who?'' Maxine questioned. ''Says _**ME**_.'' Francine spat with anger, ''if you think your loser selves can run this place then you're stupid. I rule this school not you. You got that pipsqueak?'' Everything went down hill from there.

Maxine laughed, and laughed loudly. Students stood at their lockers, observing the scene with bewildered faces. ''Pipsqueak?'' The girl scoff and flicked her brown flowing hair, ''please, no one cares about you. If you were running the hallway then numerous of people will follow you! But no, you only got, what? Two followers? Those twins are dumb as a rock, so of course they're going to follow someone like you! And if you think you're going to make me miserable then you got another thing coming.'' She ended with a frightening hiss.

Francine gawked. ''Ooo! Francine just got owned!'' She heard someone say. Apparently, Maxine must have heard it too, ''look at the stiff hair! What did you use? Hair gel? So much for a popular girl when you can't even fix your hair. Listen popsicle-'' _popsicle?_ ''don't be jealous because you're mean and don't have luscious hair like I do- wait, purple and _**orange?**_'' Maxine gasped, ''what color is that?! That's the worst color in all history put together! Look people! It's Francine the popsicle!'' First there were snickers and giggles, soon, it became hysterical laughter.

Everyone was laughing at her.

Francine backed away, horrified of what's happening. ''T-t-that's not true! It's a better color than yours!'' She said, pointing an accusing finger. Maxine was unfazed, ''Golden is a color for all- a hell lot better than yours, popsicle!''

The image Francine worked so hard to build was crumbling before her. She tried to bring redemption upon herself- but all had backfired.

Over the week students started nicknaming her '_popsicle_' due to her hair and figure, so, in response Francine decided to let her hair grow naturally and started eating more.

Nothing stopped them still.

Maxine and Leena are now the popular girls, gaining a reputation throughout the whole school. The 'friends' Francine once thought she had disappeared, glued to Maxine's sides.

Interesting how tables turned.

Francine's crown stripped away from her, placed on that girl's head. Maxine had so many friends, so many admirers, and boyfriends.

What did Francine have now?

''Aww, is popsicle so sad? Does she want her _bwottle?_'' The students began picking at her, pointing fingers as they laughed cruelly. It's been a long while since Francine was teased, mocked, and been a laughing stock.

At the time when she was still ruler, Francine made sure that every person suffered like she once did. The again, there's a saying: what goes around comes around.

''You're pathetic, popsicle, go get a life! Wait, you don't have one!'' And it's coming back full force.

She cried, wept and sobbed during some nights. Every ounce of her perfection shattering into tiny pieces… the pieces that she can possibly never glue together again.

You reap what you sow.


	7. Chapter 7

-Fatherhood-

He inhaled a deep breath and lungs expanded, trying to calm his rapid heart beating. He released gently, forced puffs of air escaped from his lips- swollen lips, relentlessly chewed by the anxiety, fear-driven, worried, excited moments of his life. He wasn't so sure if time slowed or paced so quickly, either way, it was still gut-wrenching for the wait. Been about a few hours as estimated, and yet this felt like a whole day. Trembling fingers combed through the silky locks of his ebony hair, mind racing each second.

He's not sure if he can do this.

What's the point? He's just a child himself; a immature child with zeal imagination still reading comics inside of a grown adult. Why did he even agree to it within the first place? He had no parents whatsoever and barely had an adult as a father figure- what makes him think he could become a decent father? ''Dammit, should've put her on birth control…'' He mumbled distastefully, and then sighed as his green eyes flickered down the hall where his fiancée is giving birth, the yelps and screaming echoing throughout the halls and lingering in the waiting room. Actually, none of this been entirely planned. They had their talks about the subject, and musings what their children could look like and whether they can be good parents and etc… but that was all talk, because they never really _planned_ to havechildren. That instantly flew out the window once the condom disappeared.

He told her his flaws, his disadvantages and issues if he had ever became a parent or a husband- that he thought would never happen. Ever. Sure, he can be an awesome uncle, _yeah_, but a dad? Seriously? There's no way. Another long drawn shriek vibrated, and he flinched, eyebrows twitching and lips indulging in a deeper frown. In his years of life, he had always been the child, the energetic kid, hell, even in his late teens he was always immature, an annoyance, a boy- not a man. The man sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking, hopefully to clamor his fears.

He can't say that he's always a child, truth be told; in his line of work is a serious and dangerous job. Maybe after a whole decade trained with discipline, honor, skills and personality structure, he cannot remember when a day of dedicated work he was unserious. Shit, what does that have to do with raising a child though? He can't make a baby do pushups and teach it ninjitsu, or much less do anything with the baby except feed it, clean it's poo, clothe and bathe the kid.

Throughout the months living in ignorance thinking that it'll be just them for the rest of their lives, his fiancée held back one important information that's change everything. She was pregnant. Hand against his crinkled forehead, the male clicked teeth, sucking a large part of his center top teeth. Hm, wonder what will the child look like? Maybe he, she, it, whatever, may inherited these buck teeth he have, that'll be interesting. Will the baby have his green eyes? Or maybe his lover's amber ones? Possibly mixed. Hair… black, blond, or dirty blond?

Once she told him the news, instantly image of the child flashed in his mind… before fainting. To mention she never gave him the gender of the child, that given him more of his imagination.

Can he be a good father? Can he give up and sacrifice for a child he didn't intentionally planned for? Can he be that adult she always wanted? ''I don't think I'm ready…'' Ever.

A loud, high, whine screamed from the room. It constantly wailed, full of youth and innocence, short gasps and the sound of crying. It stabbed him deep within his chest. ''Mr. Corporal?'' Eyes flew open and the man stared directly at the nurse that stood before him. ''The baby… '' He was already on his feet in moments with wide green eyes. ''Yes? Is the baby alright? Is Francine hurt?''

''The baby is perfectly fine. Come and see your son.''

Therefore, hours later, here he is… holding a very small bundle of human life while his lover next beside him slept peacefully in a cot. Blue cloth wrapped around the baby boy's whole body, only leaving his soft, chubby arms out of the makeshift. The man sat in a cushion chair just staring at the newborn… that is _**his**_. He swallowed a lump of nervousness and excitement down his throat, trying to adjust to new life as a father. Oh, how he wished his best friend were here to comfort him somehow- to tell him that it'll be okay and he'll be a great father.

He's not a father, a good future husband, let alone a decent boyfriend. Why did he deserve all this? ''I'm not worth your mom or you…'' he mumbled quietly to the sleeping infant, holding the baby in his chest gently. He placed a hand on his son's moist sets of tawny curls, admiring the softness of it as he stared down in tender admiration.

''So… how do ya feel having a daddy that does awesome fighting skills? Yeah, many babies right now are so jealous. Can't wait to teach you when you get older, Eugene.'' He may never have a father figure, or parenting skills at all, but he'll learn and he will be the best father he could be.

''Lance? Why Eugene?'' Lance snapped out of his daze, glancing at the bed-ridden woman that blinked in tiredness. ''Oh… I… well… just thought Eugene would've been a great name for our son. Whadda think? You disagree?'' ''No, not really… I like his name.''

''You do?''

''Yes, very creative for someone like you.''

''You know Francine?'' He looked fully at her tired, sweaty face; long strands of hair fell over her shoulders. ''You made the most beautiful baby ever.''

''Hm…'' She hummed for a brief moment, and then she smiled. ''I think you helped out too.''

''Of course! Eugene's going to be handsome like me!'' He'll try to become the best father, the best _dad_ he could and can be. Lance may never have a father, or a mother within the least, but that doesn't mean he will do the same thing. ''I'm not going to leave you for anything else within the world.'' He said quietly, yet tone edge with determination and dedication.

''I know you won't Lance, I know.''


	8. Chapter 8

-Victim to Victor Part 1-

''Look! It's the super _**retarded **_boy! Oh, it brought it's monkey with him too!'' Kids pointed fingers and began to laugh with malice, enticed by cruel amusement and grin to each other with those below them. Mask, purple, stuck to the boy's oddly shaped head had left a spacious opening of his mouth with large buckteeth as a rather extremely small unitard, green, wrapped tightly around his body, ''hey! I-I'm not retarded! And don't talk about Chum Chum!'' The mask boy stood defensively over his withering best friend, coating his face with anger-, which was crumbling by the second. ''_Please_, as you were even meant to exist.'' A girl clothed in extravagant pink, standing promptly with auras of arrogance while lackeys stood behind her, protecting her.

''Losers like you two aren't meant to be in this school, the neighborhood _or _in this state. I mean, seriously? Why even bother? You're dorks, losers, idiots who run amuck everywhere and drive us insane. Don't it give you enough reason? If you wanna hang out with someone, try that weirdo Kyle.''

''I…I… I'm _awesome_! Okay?! But Chum Chum and I are superheros who protect everyone! Kyle's a great person too!'' The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. ''You don't belong here, Fanboy, you never did.''

''Yeah, what a moron…''

''_Loser_!''

''Go jump off and cliff, and take your buddy with you!''

Fanboy stood there, hurt, lost, angry… confused. He ignored these remarks for quite some time, always responding with ignorance or joyful gratitude. Why is it bothering him more so than usual? ''I'm… I can be normal if I want to.'' What is he saying? Isn't he happy being himself and for who he was?

All the children laughed, some pointing fingers while other holding tenderly at their sides. What's so funny? ''Pfft, Fagboy and Dumb Dumb… _**normal**_? As if!'' The whole hallway became a laughing stock and Fanboy was the source. Chum Chum tugged on the taller boy's cape for reassurance, ''c'mon Fanboy… let's just go, it's not worth this.''

''No.''

''Huh?''

Fanboy just stood there, shaking with hurt though overshadowed by anger. Tears threatened to spill from his usually giddy face, ''I'll… I'll prove it to you! I bet I can be normal for a whole week!'' The fanboy spat with vengeance.

The whole hall went eerily quiet.

Whispers soon bubbled inside the silent surface. ''Is he serious…?''

''I have doubt.''

''I think he's just faking.'' ''I'm not faking.'' Fanboy said and place his gloved hands on his hips, ''I'll prove to you that I can be just as awesome as you! Just you wait; you'll be amazed by me. I bet I can… can be cool a-and popular like you!'' Chum Chum tugged on his cape harder, ''Fanboy stop! Think about what you're saying. Let's go already!''

''What a moron… Fine, whatever you say.''

''No, I'm _serious_.'' Fanboy just can't take the teasing anymore, even if he tries to push away the negative feelings seeping in his heart. He can't do it anymore. The boy snatched his purple cape away from the young stocky boy and marched over to Duke, who is leader of 'the boys' group. Fanboy shoved his gloved finger in Duke's face, ''I'll become the best, out of all of you. I bet I can become the most popular guy in the whole school.''

''Oh really?''

''Yeah, really! And I can be awesome and cool. I might not change today, tomorrow, next week or maybe in a few years… but just you wait hotshot… I'll prove you wrong.'' The boy chuckled loudly and pushed the superhero wannabe away. ''Sure… whatever you say, _loser_.''

Fanboy narrowed his eyes and turned swiftly away from the jerk, a grim frown replacing his once happy features. Oh, Fanboy will make sure he'll prove everyone wrong, make them feel stupid and inferior like they perpetrated him.

''Fanboy…'' The mask boy looks down at his best friend. ''Y-you don't really mean that… do you?'' Chum Chum whispered, eyes shimmering with curious fear. Fanboy sighed sadly, ''well, I think so… I-I… I don't know what came over me, I just… yeah, I mean, I gotta keep my word, right?''

''You don't have to prove them anything Fanboy.''

''I know, but I _want_ to Chum Chum.''

So Fanboy started planning that night. He grabbed a notebook and started writing things for his future- how to get it and receive it. How to act, appear, sound, dress and the whole nine yards.

Fanboy vowed he would become popular one day.

As the years passed by with the constant teasing, mocking, bullying, abuse and god knows else what, finally something different had changed.

Fanboy walked to school one day, _high school_, to be exact, through the schoolyard and halls. No one recognized him, but everyone knew the name **Fanboy**, just not the new boy who strolled through the hallway that gotten so much attention from admiring girls and impressed boys… which was Fanboy himself.


	9. Chapter 9

-Victim to Victor Part 2-

The hallway, empty and stiff for everyone left for lunch. He finished using the restroom for he could head back to his basketball group. Lanky, yet toned in areas, the male went down the halls- only to bump into someone.

''H-hey Lance.''

''Hey Nancy baby, what's up?'' The girl fiddled nervously as she moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. Readjusting her glasses, the girl smiled awkwardly. ''Um, I-I was wondering if you c-could… uh… sit next by me at lunch today?'' Nancy pressed her shoes together in anxiety, biting her lip while her eyes looked away from the tall boy in front of her. Green eyes, slimmed in thought, stared at Nancy quietly. ''Hm… I don't know about that yet.'' The boy replied, ruffling his wild black hair in wonder.

The girl's hope suddenly deflated within an instant. ''O-oh… um, I'm sorry for asking you then… that was stupid…u-um, guess I should leave now.'' Nancy tried to hid the tears bubbling as she weakly smiled, ''hold up a second,'' When the girl turn to walk away, his hand shot out- grabbing her wrist and gripped firmly. He felt her tense immediately by his warm touch and her jittery blue eyes met his emeralds. Lance grinned largely, ''I said I didn't know, I didn't say I wouldn't. Of course baby, I'd love to sit next by someone beautiful as you.''

''R-really?'' His plaid, long green shirt fluttered, revealing his attractive neckline. ''Course darlin', you know I'm a sucker for cute geeks. I'll meet ya up in a few minutes, okay?'' Lance moved eerily to Nancy's ear, hot breath lingering against her skin. ''Keep being smart okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.'' A quick kiss to her cheek sent her swooning in a daze.

''Lance! Sit by me please!''

''No, he promised he's going to sit next by me today!''

''No way he promised me!''

''Nah uh!''

''Uh huh!''

''Ladies!'' It was the usual, nothing normal or special. This is the life he created and build… to prove himself. Lance pushed himself between the three bickering redhead triplets and smirked, ''this isn't necessary, like, _at all_. I told Nancy I'd sit next beside her for today so calm yourselves.''

''Aww…'' Lance rolled his eyes and sighed, ''look, I'm sorry, but how about I'll make it up to you all by buying some ice cream and hanging out after basketball practice?'' A loud gasp, then the girls went into a hyperactive frenzy; jumping and holding each other tightly in over-joyous glee. He chuckled lightly, ''heh, okay ladies, see ya later.'' Lance winked his famous 'wink-and-smirk' wink that had the triplets squealing to themselves. A year ago, he was nobody, a sore loser and pathetic wimp that people picked on. Lance went to his basketball group and places his hands on the table.

No one cared about him, acknowledged him nor would make the effort to become his friend. Once he finished planning, all things had changed. He looked directly at Toby's relieved brown eyes and smiled lightly, ''got another girl on me.'' That's all he needed to say, watching with amusement as Toby rolled his eyes in annoyance. ''I bet it's Nancy.''

''Correct.'' Once he'd ditched that phony costume and fixed himself up, everyone wanted him. Though, no one knew Lance at the time, just the kid, the **dork** named Fanboy. Lance made everyone pretend that Fanboy moved to another state, leaving Galaxy Hills to live with his grandma. ''Hm, I'm guessing Yo would probably be sitting next to Nancy. Tell Yo that we gotta talk after school, it's important.'' Ruffling his brunette shaggy hair the slightly puffy boy explained. Lance nodded with a grunt and with a wicked grinned, he said, ''now thinking about it… I have something important to tell the guys, especially Duke after lunch. Where are they anyway?'' Toby thrust his thumb over to the far right, showing the boys at the line receiving their food.

When Lance first arrived to the school, everyone was staring at him in a positive light. The girls admiring and swooned by his beauty and the boys giving him many invitations Lance thought they never offer. That same day Lance had his first day, Fanboy disappeared.

''_Oh, Fanboy told me he had to move to California to live with Grandma. Huh? Oh yeah, we're cousins so that's how I know.''_

''_Wow, so glad that annoying pile of dead meat finally left the school! Everyone was sick and tired of that idiot- hopes he stays there forever. Hey, where's his little monkey?'' _

''_Chum Chum? He offered to live with Fanboy to help his Grandma. Don't worry… they won't be back anytime soon. Hey, I want you to meet my best friend… Toby.'' Lance motioned Francine to meet his best friend, Toby, who grinned. ''Hey, names Toby Elson. Yours?'' _

That's been a year ago. The year where everyone shunned him away, and here Lance is on top of the world… and know one even knows it. Walking to his assigned table by Nancy, Lance smiled at a few girls- earning girlish giggles and squeals. ''Lance! Over here!'' Nancy waved to receive him attention and Lance nodded as he went towards the fourth table. At the table were five girls: Nancy, Yo, Lupe, Francine and Emma, whom was giggling underneath their breaths… ''hey ladies, especially you Nancy.'' ''Hi Lance.'' They replied in unison, creating some harmony of the chorus, ''w-w-we brought you some snacks if you want some.'' Lance forged a shock gasp, placing a hand to his chest. ''Me? You shouldn't have.''

No one had ever shared lunches with Fanboy, ever.

Francine nodded with a dreamy smile, ''I bought them all with my money! Hope you like.'' ''aw, thanks! You didn't have to do this.'' He flashed his teeth and grinned. Lance didn't entirely remove his buckteeth… just hid them with his nice lips. After removing his braces, the teeth straightened.

Ah, the hard work of exercising, clothes shopping, face cleaning, acting and receiving braces just so he could prove Duke that he was cooler, and way better than him? So totally worth it. Lance smirked and pushed himself onto the table, ''w-what the? Lance what are you doing?'' Yo exclaimed as she watches Lance move himself on the table.

''Hey! Can I have your attention!'' The chatters of students clamored until there was nothing more than a distilled silence. All eyes, even the lunch servants and teachers directed to him. Lance stood tall, proud and dominating, ''I have a confession to make…'' His eyes flickered to Toby, who went stiffly still and eyes widening in horrific shock.

''I'm not what you think, what you see, or believe.'' He once was a victim but not he's victorious. ''My name is Lance Edward Corporal, the boy who gets all the ladies, the attention and most hottest and popular guy within high school… but also was the boy called Fanboy.''

Won't turn back.


	10. Chapter 10

-Bittersweet Lemonade-

''Come and get some lemonade for fifty cents! Nice and delicious!'' Summer day dazed brightly with its warm, crisp air tingling skins, giving constant body temperatures heat… and what better way to cool off than to have fresh, cold lemonade? Children were out riding bicycles and playing hopscotch, while adults simmered themselves in chairs on their property, sunbathing. Lupe, Yo, and Francine stood at behind the lemonade stall as they filled multiple cups with tangy sweet liquid. ''It tastes great! And it's only two quarters!'' They're trying to save money for the Brand Boys concert. Meeting them were their dreams and they _cannot _miss this opportunity to go the famous concert. Four extremely cute guys that no girl could resist? ''And once we buy those tickets, maybe we'll have extra to buy the shirts!'' Yo exclaimed giddly, a large smile on her cute face.

The girls giggled, a blush rising on each of their cheeks. Francine smiled inwardly, rolling her eyes as she preoccupied herself by stirring the drink bowl, ''I guess… this is kind of new to me.'' A loud gasp, ''are you serious? You like, _never_ went to a concert before?'' Francine shook her head, then shrugged, ''no, not really. I've been busy being popular and stuff that I haven't taken time off to enjoy things… girly.''

''But you're already girly!''

''I know,'' Francine flicked her bangs to the side, ''but like being in girly activities.'' Lupe and Yo looked at each other, and then stared at Francine awkwardly. ''That's so weird…'' Lupe muttered and Francine stiffened.

''Hey! Can we have some lemonade?'' The girls whirled around to find two masked superheros, hands pressed against the wooden counter with big grins on their sweaty faces. The girls retched in disgust, ''eew! Sweaty boys! Yuck!'' ''can we help you dorks?'' Francine said monotonously, Fanboy respond with a bucktooth grin. ''Yea! I want two cups of lemonade please!'' Ugh, just looking at this dweeb made her feel ill…

''Sure, whatever. One dollar please.''

''Oh, I only have quarters on me.''

''Fine, that'll do.'' Yo went to the bowl, cups in hand, beginning to scoop a portion of the drink into the cups. Fanboy dug inside his…- wait, _what?_ ''Please tell me you don't have money in your _underware_.'' Francine felt like puking when the masked boy stopped momentarily, glancing up at her and smiled nervously. ''Well, where else should I put it then?'' Oh god, why is she forced to put up with this freak?

Pulling out quarters from his underware, Fanboy looked down at his money and frowned. ''Uh… Chum Chum, you got another quarter on you?'' ''Sure thing Fanboy!'' Chum Chum scavenged through his own money, and finally, his gloved hand popped out with a quarter, ''thank you my Chums!'' Grabbing the quarter, Fanboy laid all the quarters onto the girl's table. Francine was hesitant about touching the quarters. Like she has known where it been… slowly, her hand reaches out to grab the quarters, handed them to Lupe, whom place the quarters into the money jar.

Those quarters felt warm.

Yo gave the drinks to the two boys, who nodded in thanks. ''Thanks girls.'' ''whatever.'' They all replied in unison. Just as Fanboy was about to leave, he stopped, ''oh, you forgot a quarter there.'' Pointing at the cent that laid near Francine's hand, ''I'll get it for you because I'm a gentleman.''

''No, I'll get it.'' Francine snapped and reached for the quarter- only to have a hand on top of hers. Heat radiated from the hand, and she automatically knew who's hand it was. Snapping her head up to find Fanboy staring back at her, confusion and an unreadable expression.

Six seconds. She noticed his lips grew into a firm line and brows scrunched.

Everything and everyone was silent.

The whole group; Lupe, Yo and Chum Chum gawked at the scene. The kids retched their hands away dramatically, hands touched a fiery furness that shouldn't have been touched. ''EW! Like, _ew_!'' Cried Francine, wiping her on her skirt as well trying to hide a growing blush on her cheeks. She never been touched by a guy before.

And that guy just had to be this dork. Wow.

''U-um, well, bye guys! That's for the lemonade!'' The boys already scurried off within the distance. Fanboy looked back at Francine, and grinned before leaving with Chum Chum. ''Francine, we need to wash your hand immediately!'' Yo said, snatching Francine's wrist and pulling her away from the stand.

''Yo, I'm fine.'' Okay, she doesn't like the dweebs, however, is it going far by washing her hand because she touched him?


	11. Chapter 11

[**I want to give thanks to A Person Who Likes Comedy, FluentFletcher2, EmmaLennyEddie and guests :) I feel appreciated and thank you for taking your time to read.**]

-Hormones-

Fanboy thrashed underneath the covers as another groan escaped from his wet lips, sweat trickling down his face and body. ''No… noo… feels… weird…'' He mumbled, turning over on his side in hopes to cool from the escalating heat that's burning his insides. ''Mnn… ah… ah!'' A gasp, and then a low groan. Eyes instantaneously snaps open and then drooped in irritation, slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position and shoves face in trembling hands. ''Oh no… not again…'' This had been the fifth night he been faced with these disturbing dreams, these… weird, uncomfortable dreams, ''water… I need some water,'' he said, ripping the covers off his half-naked body and jumped out of the bed. Careful not to disturb Chum Chum, the teen quietly rushed down the stairs and walked through the living room reaching the kitchen.

He didn't understand. How could he? He was doing just fine until he accidentally walked in-… ''dammit Fanboy, relax, you need to stop the images appearing in your mind!'' His bare hand shot out to the handle, gripping harshly, the boy pulled the refrigerator open. It was an accident, really, he just didn't pay attention to which bathroom stall went in- and now he's suffering with sweaty, hot nights where he couldn't sleep at all. Light illuminated the potion of its dark kitchen, Fanboy narrows his tired eyes in response. At the age of fifteen the fanboy was just enjoying life like it is… school, frosty mark, comics, and crushes.

He snatched a small water bottle from the top shelf. Sure, he had a few crushes on some girls that were pretty, but he didn't look at them in _that _light. That was, until he went into girls changing room last week.

Fanboy squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled a gulf of air. He wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone, all he wanted was to use the stinking restroom.

Darn, he shouldn't have drank that pissy lemonade. _Screw you_!

Shutting the fridge door, the teen screwed open the cap and shoved the cold bottle to his lips.

_Curvy, toned and the milky cream pigment of her skin fitted her beautifully. Luscious brownish-orange irises gazed at him in curiosity. Legs, strong and tight while her thighs plump and her upper torso- _

**NO. STOP. **

Blinking in shock, and from embarrassment he felt cheeks grow very warm. Hand combed through sweaty black hair as Fanboy sighed, ''get it together Lance! You can't keep thinking like this!'' But every time he tried not to think about her, especially in _that _form, it's been an increasingly difficult task. Ever since that day, he mind can't stop deterring the image of her, and her... well… _her_. The dreams just made it worse.

Because of these dreams, it made him severely hot at night, thus, slowly removed a piece of his attire. First night, it was his underware (on the _**outside**_), because he simply thought the undies were a bit of a baggage, you know?

Then, second night, it was his bottom unitard- in replacement, he used shorts. Didn't work. Third and fourth… it rocketed to his shirt and mask. Chum Chum had gotten worried, going into assumptions it's heat flash (is that possible for guys?) and went to other conclusions. Oh, if only Chum Chum knew.

Without realizing Fanboy had already finished the water bottle. ''…I should go get another one.'' The only thing that kept him cool were drinks and frosty freezy freezes. He never really liked Francine, like, _**like-like **_Francine but he couldn't deny that she is a pretty girl… if she wasn't so rude.

Though... this might turn into a like-like if he doesn't control himself and these damn dreams.

It didn't just affect him, this affected Francine too. She tries to avoid him at all costs…- in a way, he couldn't blame her.

_She halted immediately at sliding up her underware as she looked at Fanboy, who stared in shock, and possible curious fascination. _

_Francine screamed in horror. _

The dreams, heh, they tell a different light to the story.

Fanboy grunted, snatching another water bottle and slammed the door closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**[Thank you FluentFetcher for the suggestion :)]**

-What Makes A Parent-

''Need more cheese, cheese and lettuce.'' A quick layer of mayo onto the slices of bread, she placed a different set of meat on the sandwiches and scurried over to the refrigerator in hopes of lettuce. It's getting around noon day, which means she have to finish preparing lunch if only she could find the damn lettuce! ''I didn't run out, did I?'' She muttered, placing a hand on her hip as she tried to search for the condiments.

No luck.

''Forget it, the sandwiches would do fine without it.'' She snapped and slammed the door shut. Moving a lock of her blond hair out of her face the woman went back to the counter to finish making the meal. It's rather surprising at the age of twenty-seven she's doing things that she haven't expected to be doing when she was younger- working as an office clerk, clothing store manager, being part-time mother and the lists goes on. Setting some potato chips next beside sandwiches, she grabbed the plates walking out the kitchen door to the diner table. Life is stressful in many aspects, especially the life she's living right now.

Three glasses of tea rested and thankfully, the stressfully made sandwiches were beside it. A sigh of exhaustion escaped her lips, and she prepared to find the boys. ''Boys! Come a get your lunch!'' Never in a million of years have she expected this as her life, but, she can't complain. ''Coming!'' They replied in unison.

_**Crash! **_

A sharp sound of glass shattering filled her ears, and the woman groaned loudly. Please tell her it's not the flower vase she recently bought…

Quickly, she passes through the diner's opening and gasped loudly. There, on the marble floor was her precious, fifty dollar paid vase… broken, destroyed in multiple pieces. She… she just paid for that! ''Who broke it?!'' She sneered at the boy who instantly hid behind another boy… that was her childish husband. The child's green eyes peered from her husband's waist in a fearful manner- she glared at the husband whom cringed. ''Francine… n-no one really broke it.''

''Then tell me why it's shattered on the floor!''

''Uh, well… it accidentally tipped over from the desk and…'' Oh god, how did she marry this idiot? Was it by force? She can't remember. ''Just forget it Lance. Lunch is at the table.'' ''You sure? I'll clean up the mess and buy you another one.'' He said smiling.

''No, I'll clean it… Eugene, please go to the table.'' ''Okay mommy.'' Eugene scurried away through the diner's opening, disappearing. Francine closed her eyes and clenched her fists, ''I'm sorry Fran… It's not Eugene's fault. I wasn't paying any attention and I'll clean up the mess I made.'' Lance confessed quietly and Francine chuckled. At least he's admitting his messes, ''it's alright,'' It's now normal for her to clean up their mess everytime. Every, damn, _time_. What's the use for him to help her? ''No, no…'' She felt arms slinking around her waist and she opened her eyes to meet his concerned green orbs, ''you look really tired and stressed… lemme' take from here, you go and take a seat.'' He soothed her mind by gently rubbing her back in miniature circles.

Francine grinned. ''Alright, super boy, you clean up the mess and buy me another vase.'' Lance responded with a grin, ''don't I always?''

''No, not really.'' ''Mommy! Are ya'll coming for lunch?'' Francine smiled before giving Lance a quick kiss on the lips and unraveled his arms from her waist. Luckily, Lance keeps Eugene preoccupied most of the time- it's a natural gift.

In most cases… Eugene is just like her husband, except more childish and innocent… and somewhat reckless. Francine pulled herself a chair and sat across from the table where Eugene squirmed in his seat. His hair was blond, bright golden, a distinctive feature from her and green eyes from his dad. ''…Am I in trouble?'' He ask meekly and Francine hummed, ''hmm… did you break my vase?''

''…N-no…?'' Francine sensed he was lying. One thing she instantly knows is when her son is lying. The woman narrowed her eyes, ''are you telling me the truth?'' She pressed and watched Eugene shrink in the chair, ''…uh… '' ''Eugene! You know better than this! And what's worse is that you're lying to me! What do you have to say for yourself?'' The boy's lip trembled and he looked away.

''I'm sorry…'' For a six year-old child, he can make things so difficult sometimes. ''I didn't mean to…'' Francine sighed for the three hundredth time and presses two fingers at the bridge of her nose. ''Son, how many times I've told you to be careful?''

''I'm sorry.'' Life as a mother isn't exactly blissful, but it's not gut wrenching either. ''Please… be more attentive.'' Lance defended Eugene countless of times, but why? ''Eat your food darling,''

''Where's daddy?''

''Cleaning up.'' _Your mess_, of course she would never tell her son that. Lance walked in and grinned widely, ''those sandwiches looks good! You did a great job Francine.'' He took a seat beside Eugene, grabbing the sandwich and shoving it in his mouth. Eugene taken smaller bites of the sandwich and grinned by the luscious tastes of mommy's food.

''Thanks mom!''

''Yeah, thanks mommy!'' Lance mimicked, which caused Eugene to giggle. Francine smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

-Denial-

''What? No… No Jen- it's definitely not like that.''

''Well it's _definitely _appears to be like it.'' Francine twiddled her thumbs, her gaze concentrated on the wooden floor with her bare feet huddled together- toes curling and uncurling. Her cousin Jenny came over a few weeks ago along with her brother Jared for Summer break, and it's been… pretty active around the house. Speaking off active… ''Do you know my reputation could be _ruined_ if anyone catches me with him?'' At the age of fifthteen Francine was having one of these… serious boy talks.

It's rather common, since Francine and Yo talks about boys alls the time. Except… well… ''Does it matter what anyone thinks? I mean, sure he's kind of weird, stupid, annoying, and pretty kiddish- but what boy isn't? I know Jared acts like that a few times.'' Jen sat next beside Francine on the bed resting knees and combed her brunette hair with her fingers, ''you can't hide the way you feel Francine- eventually you'll burst with all these emotions if you're not careful.'' Jenny scolded as she tugged on her blue shirt.

''I _**don't**_ like that sick creep! He's disgusting and totally not worth my time.'' But she always think about him… his annoying, stupid face, his weird laugh, his ugly body. Why? Must be other reasons, obviously. Hormonal issues? If that were the case then she would have been thinking of Duke! ''Yet you hang out with him, am I right?'' Jen questioned.

''No!'' Her cousin narrowed her blue eyes, ''now that's some serious bull right there.'' For a person that was one year younger than Francine- Jenny did talk some facts, ''I have seen you visit his house a few times-''

''Because I had to retrieve my stuff he borrowed!''

''Uh huh. What about the time where you were talking to him at the Frosty Mark?''

''It was confidential.'' Francine snapped and folded her arms in an irritable manner. Jenny sighed loudly, ''Fran, there's nothing wrong in liking someone that's different than you.'' ''I just told you I don't like him!'' However, will she? It's just not possible, never in her life had she expected to like some idiot like Fanboy- ever.

Though, her actions is telling otherwise… and maybe a few others noticed it. Francine known that fool for quite some time: hating his guts, making fun of him and humiliating his friend, that's how life was at preteen to teenage years. Then… she can't remember how… she started gaining some interest in him- of course, interested in using him for her personal needs. It amused her that no matter what she did to that moron he would still come running back to her- and then bemused her that ex-boyfriend Duke would pummel the guy and he would come back with a crooked smile on his face.

What a weirdo.

And then… lately, she doesn't know, Francine began some- wait, it's definitely not like that. ''Nope, I still hate his guts and nothing is making me interested in liking him.'' Francine turned to avoid Jenny's deadpan expression. ''Francine… you're in denial.''

The teenager gasped dramatically, then sneered. Oh no she just didn't! ''What makes you think that idea?! Jenny, I would never like that goon if my life depended upon it!'' Better watch some words or things will happen. ''Because it's obvious. You like Fanboy, get over it.''

''How dare you say something disgusting in my presence!'' Oh how much she wants to wipe off that smug look on Jen's face…! ''Relax, breath, it's honestly simple- don't hate on me because I stated the truth.''

She's in denial, Jen told her.

_Freaking, denial_.

No. Just… how can she fall for that idiot? He's not worth her time! Or her interest! She's interested in making fun of him! And finding his stupidity interesting… and like his eyes color… and… his stupid comics… interesting…

…

Maybe… maybe she does like him. It's not wrong… _is it_? ''But what if anyone finds out?'' Her voice squeaked at the end with fear laced behind it. Jen patted Francine's shoulder, ''it's okay Francine… you don't have to let anyone know about it.''

''Y-you promise you won't tell?'' Her parents would probably kill her- and her popular, diva girlfriends if they find out that she might… like that idiot.

Her lovable idiot.


	14. Chapter 14

**[This is before Fanboy 'changed'- or, maybe he didn't, either way… it's not the Lance you've seen in previous chapters.]**

-Let's Make Things Right Part 1-

Hallways decorated in hearts, multiple flowers- especially roses and the floor painted with red and pink hearts. A few students were free to reveal themselves to their companions, and teachers enjoying the company of others- even taking interests in gifted sweets. Valentines was a very special day at Galaxy Hills High School- very, very special…- heck, the student Kyle felt giddy and _that_ is definitely rare. Yo automatically clings to Chum Chum, which is normal, painting his and hers faces in hearts. Since older, Chum Chum can handle Yo's extended heights of admiration and 'love', and maybe… maybe he's now enjoying her sweet treats of homemade chocolates and heart-shaped rice crispy treats.

Kyle is usually the monotonous person to be around with but after a while, he'll warm up his cold, stone heart- which in truths, he doesn't have at all. Today the wizard walked through the halls with a nervous and yet, giddy smile on his freckled face, ''why so happy today Kyle?''

He frowned for a brief moment before rolling his eyes and smiled. ''Well, if you _must_ know… I've created a spell that'll impress my sweetheart Nancy today.''

''You and Nancy are together?'' Kyle's face hardened, lips turning into a scowl. ''No, not yet you moron! But with this…'' He pulled something out of his sleeve. A small glass bottle with pink liquid inside, ''she'll be all _**mine**_**.**'' Kyle released an evil cackle, and then coughed as he shoves the bottle back into his sleeve. ''…Anyway, I'll be on my way now.'' The wizard walked past the masked boy in glee.

Everyone seemed so happy today… but why didn't he feel happy? He should feel glad for his best friend, Chum Chum, who finally accepted Yo's hundredth offer to be in a relationship asked Yo as his date to the Valentine's dance. And, well, everyone else seemed to be together… Lupe and Chris, Yo and Chum Chum, Nancy and… Kyle? Fanboy's lips churned into a frown. Definitely a strange outcome… Hm, Cheech and Cheer and… well… Duke and Francine. Fanboy felt his heart constrict and he stopped walking through the empty hallway, alone.

That's what it is… ''I can get myself anybody if I wanted to!'' Though, looking at himself… he couldn't help but to feel self-conscious. Maybe he's not the most fitting type unlike the other boys his age, but he can run fast… and with his geeky, superhero attire clothing him every single day can represent him as a superhero. Then again, most students on his class teased him for that, even Francine. Fanboy frowned.

Once upon a time, she was his class partner, and they didn't always liked eachother for a while, but eventually after building friendship through odd circumstances, they began to rather enjoy one's company. The teen rushed to the bathroom. He shoved his gloved hands onto the bathroom sink, holding himself as he stared into the mirror, ''I… how could I even think that? She don't even look at me anymore.'' He whispered in agony, heart contracting painfully. It wasn't intentional, he swears, but throughout time of them being partners (being on a good level, of course) he subconsciously formed an attraction with Francine. She was pretty, a little bit snobby, but that's what snobby girls appeared like, right? Though, deep down when bonding with her- Fanboy knew she wasn't like that… she wasn't cruel, wasn't spiteful either… just bitter. Very bitter. The teenager chuckled, ''ironic that she made me bitter too.'' After what they'd been through… sharing personal stuff and Francine revealing things that could probably shame her family for the rest of eternity.

And then, just as he thought they were becoming best friends over a few years… Francine stopped being around him, stopped talking to him and went back to the rude, mean and hurtful Francine. She ignores him completely now. Fanboy couldn't understand. He glared at his reflection, feeling bitterness consume his aching heart, ''after all we have been through… '' he muttered.

Green eyes glared in distaste at the mirror, at himself. If only he was good-looking enough, stronger or even… gah! Why isn't he good enough for anyone? He must be good at something!

''Why do you even care?''

''Because I saw you flirting with her!''

''Oh **great**… _not again_…''

''Yes! Of course again! Duke, we've been through this multiple times!''

''Like you're the one to talk! You talk to every boy in the school!'' Fanboy turned his head to hear voices coming outside the boys bathroom. Huh, he thought everyone was outside for P.E- wait, is that Duke and Francine again…? Really, what does she see in that jerk-wad? All he does is be a bastard, a bossy a-hole that makes people lower than him lives miserable. Wait.

That does match Francine…

''You are nothing more than whiney, bitchy, skank always attached to my hip! Leave a man alone and let him do his thing! Jesus, no one wants to be nagged twenty-four hours!'' Fanboy raised an eyebrow and mouth thinned into a firm line. Francine, a skank? Not likely, yes, she is bossy and complains a lot… though, she wasn't a whore always looking for the next man to find. ''T-that's what you think of me? After all we have been through…'' It sounded like she was in shock.

''Ugh, forget this, you can keep your daddy's money- I don't want it anymore.''

''How could you do this?! After all I did for you?''

''No guy wants a girl who always bitches about smallest things and begs-'' ''I don't beg! I never did!''

''You wanted my attention! And why constantly ask when I'm hanging out with my boys? God, Francine, you're… you are just too for me- too much for anybody… I… I can't do this anymore.'' Fanboy blinked in surprise. Being with Francine is that bad? He didn't think so once he really understood her… Sneaking closer to the door, the teenage placed his ear on the door. ''W-wha...? Can't we work-''

''No, I just can't do this anymore.''

''But it's only been five months! I thought you said… I-I was something… important…''

There was a loud sigh. ''Look, what I said… I was just… you know? Playing, having some fun? You're still okay but like, I kissed you because I thought it would be fun.'' There was a long paused.

''For… fun? All those things you said were for _**fun**_?''

_**Slap!**_

Fanboy winced. It echoed through the bathroom… that must have hurt. ''Damn you Duke! Damn you! I've _loved_ you! After all I had done for you and you're playing this… this '**game**' with me? I should have never trusted you!''

''Fine, whatever. I'm out of here.''

''Fine! Leave! You'll never receive anything else from me!'' Fanboy backed away from the door, blinking in surprise. He instantly sensed Francine was hurt…- broken maybe. Instantly, Fanboy pushed open the door and blinked in shock. There was Francine crumbled on the red floor, crying. Fat tears streamed down her reddened cheeks as she sobbed. A few hiccups escapes from Francine's trembling lips as her small hands wiped away her tears.

Fanboy didn't know what to say. It's been… a long time since he'd seen her cry, ''Francine?''


	15. Chapter 15

**[This isn't really a Fanboy/Francine fanfic, nor is it really pertaining to them at all. This was an idea that came from their color features, attires, eye-color, etc. Hopefully you can distinguish their colors within the drabble ;]) **

-Colors of the Autumn-

Orange, the optimistic color hue,

Painting the skies calm and bright when the skies were so blue.

A tinge of honey brown, with a spice of lavender purple too.

Coating the dinged clouds as birds soar through.

A peace of mind, tranquility of the purple, positive of orange…

What better way to admire the Fall then to add brown tree leaves that falls?

Brown, a sense of balance, nostalgia of home… a set of golden leaves, blond, radiates life of leaves and together they're never alone.

The kindness of the dusty green grass greets all the autumn colors with care and nurture, loving every pigment and beauty to all it has.

Dark shadows of black lingers happily, watching mysteriously as the children plays in the leaves and observes the dusk of its sky, watching the sun slowly prepare its rest as the moon rouse high.

**-Colors-**

**Orange**

**Purple**

**Brown**

**Blond**

**Green**

**Black**

**Tell me what the colors remind you of :)**


	16. Chapter 16

-Let's Make Things Right Part 2-

''Francine?'' Fanboy whispered softly, staring at the whimpering girl with surprised eyes. The blonde tensed immediately and her reddened, wet face shot up to meet his. A gasp, ''…_F-Fanboy_?!'' It's been a long while since Fanboy seen her so… vulnerable.

So scared.

He was around thirteen when Fanboy first saw her cry. The tears streaming from amber ceased, instead, replaced with burning coils of anger flared and charred into a fiery red; ''what did you just hear?!'' Ah, there's the Francine everyone's familiar with… that passionate voice sent chills to his spine and made him swallow foaming saliva. The masked teen had the nicest urge to take ten steps backward, but withheld his ground.

Fanboy isn't weak anymore, at least, that's what he hoped.

''Not much…'' He muttered, shrugging nonchalantly. What a major lie he told, ''…'' internally Fanboy chuckled, amused at how easily the lie could be deciphered- he wasn't exactly the best liar…

Francine pushed herself upwards, furious. Heh, guess she figured it out too, ''you better not tell _**anyone**_ about this, you hear me?'' She spat, glaring dagger at Fanboy, ''if I ever catch some loser like you…'' Whatever happened when she used to laugh at one of his corny jokes? Or when they would watch Naruto late at night? Huh? How come she forgotten nights when Francine would review his artwork and self-created comics? Throughout the two years when they were in middle school and Francine was being ridiculed by that top notch girl? Yeah, she was _by his side_. What happened? Why now Francine carries extreme case of amnesia? After all they been through? After feelings began stirring inside him and oddly longing for her…?

''And don't even think telling that little ape of your friend…'' He blinked, not realizing he had been in long thought, _again_. Somehow, he noticed Francine was in close distance range… - and did he mention very close? ''Not like someone stupid as yourself because my daddy can have you expelled!'' It started over a year ago. Fanboy didn't understand… things were going so well… then, just like that, she pushed him away.

''Why?'' Francine halted from her rant, and then raised her eyebrow. Fanboy's eyebrows aligned in a firm knot with hurt and pain very evident, and the anger of betrayal. Though, most of all screaming from his green eyes… is a broken heart.

How can Francine do this to him?

Francine flicked her hair, ''why **what**?'' Snapping irritably, a hand brushing away the last of tears- …wait, she was still crying? Fanboy frowned. ''Why are you pretending?'' He had so many opportunities to discuss with her about this… most times when he gotten near, Francine would scurry away, or rather, humiliate him and Chum Chum, sometimes Yo in public. Even so, when Fanboy had other ways to confront Francine about this, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. The hurt, it was too much.

''Pretending? What are you talking about?''

''Don't play stupid Francine… You know what I'm talking about.''

''I don't know anything, dweeb, so screw off-'' Francine was about to leave, but Fanboy would have none of that. With instant reflexes, he snatched her thin wrist, holding on tightly… after so long with so many missed chances, now is the time to settle this. ''I'm serious Francine! Just tell me the honest truth! I'm tired of you looking down on me like you once did!'' Unconsciously, his hand gripped even tighter; Francine yanked back, well, tried, but he wouldn't just let her go, not like this. ''Let me go you loser!''

''After what we've been through? Whispering to me that you're afraid of thunder, shadows and to countless nights when we would watch Death Note and Hellsing? Huh? None of that is important? That's kiddy stuff, yeah?" Tone becoming harsher by passing seconds, Fanboy pulled her closer to him. ''W-what… what… don't talk to me about that stuff!''

''Stop being a complete snooty ditz and start being the girl I once knew. Is that so hard?'' Fanboy panted, staring into the wide and conflicted eyes of Francine. Fanboy wondered to say more, to express deepest feelings of his heart, yet neither did he want to overwhelm her with this sudden outburst. Then… he felt her body shiver. He looked down at Francine, whose head avoided his gaze.

''…Lance, you… you just don't get it.''

''Bullshit! Absolute bullshit!'' Anger swelled inside him. How can Francine say that?! After pondering about this through many nights, heartbroken, confused and so bitter… and she's saying he doesn't understand?

Francine shook her head. ''It has to be this way.'' ''No, it doesn't Francine! You just want it to be this!'' Her eyes began to fill with anger tears, ''yes it does! We were never suppose to be together! I-I… I can't be friends with you anymore or you'll…l-'' Francine was on the verge of tears, nearly about to burst.

Fanboy was so irritable and focused on her that when the school bell rung, it startled him. Giving the chance to escape, Francine removed herself from his grasp and fled from his presence, sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

-Just a Birthday Wish-

Francine didn't want much… just some clothes, jewelry, hairpins, another Ipad, Justin Bieber CD tracks (Baby, of course.) and maybe just hang out with friends, go to the movies and hopefully a Justin Bieber concert and have a luscious sleepover party.

But what did she get? Absolutely not worth anything. When she woke up this morning, Francine had expected her parents (mostly her mom) to greet her with embarrassing hugs and kisses…- but no, what she received is a nice fat letter that they went to a one week conference, giving fake apologizes and crappy birthday wishes; oh, and did she forgot they only gave her fifty dollar? Francine can't do anything with that!

Her caretaker gave her an okay birthday wishes, like giving Francine her favorite girl comics, and actual warming hugs… Mr. Butterman baked her a sweet strawberry cake (her favorite) and another good thing was that today's Friday.

It's not terribly bad, well, at least not yet.

Francine planned to hang out with her friends on the way to school- but all the seats was filled, and so, she had to sit in the waay back with losers and dumb dweebs.

Oh, the horror.

And then what's worse is that when Francine went down the steps she tripped and fell in a pile of mud! It totally ruined her new outfit! UGH! Oh wow, and dirt in her hair too?

As if things couldn't get anymore worse, Francine forgotten the part where it started thundering and lightening. She never hated anything more passionately than thundering and dangerous flashes of lightening. So, here she is, locked in a bathroom stall and sitting on the toilet seat with earplugs embedded in her ears and trying to suppress her childish tears.

This must be the worst birthday ever.

She was depressed, needless to say, and nothing really made her feel any better… that is, until a little note made her smile. Francine wasn't sure who wrote it, but at least the person knew how she was feeling…

_**Dear Francine,**_

_**Um, happy birthday, I give you lots and lots of wishes for awesomeness and fun. Uh, I don't write a lot so my handwriting sucks, but at least it's readable… I think. Anyway, I was kind of surprised you didn't tell anybody that today is your birthday because normally you would flaunt everything about yourself to everyone, so that's unusual. Another thing, I noticed you looked really sad today… guess your birthday didn't come as planned or something, I don't know, I can't judge. **_

_**You look pretty today :) even though you're quite mean… oh well, I don't care too much since you don't like me anyway.**_

_**I hope you'll smile sometime today, you smile very pretty and don't be sad okay? And happy birthday.**_

_**From your classmate. **_

It actually did make her smile. Hm, Francine wondered who was the mysterious figure that sent her the letter… it was very touching. She doesn't regret looking underneath her wonder woman comics (hidden by FashionTina's magazine, of course.)

But it still didn't make her birthday any better.


	18. Chapter 18

**[I will be using A Guys Likes Comedy's OC, Andrew within the one-shot adaption like I previously used EmmaLennyEddie's Jenny.]**

-Trustworthy-

''Oh, and I like the Jews history… especially around the Nazi's area for I can feel their pain.''

''Wow… that's amazing.'' Andrew shrugged nonchalantly as his baby blue eyes glanced away from the dazed girl. ''It's nothing, I just enjoy things that can make me feel strongly, like my physical and mental agony.'' Francine gasped loudly and rested a hand on her chest, ''agony? Why agony when you can have pleasant feelings? Like love?''

The boy snorted loudly and sipped on his coco. ''I don't _**feel**_ love, I don't even sense love… it's my enemy and I despise it. Besides, love only distracts you from your _real _focus.'' He flicked his long bang to the side and smiled softly, ''focus how to find life itself.'' Francine sighed dreamily and smiled. ''Those are some words of wisdom.'' Here they are sitting outside the café store where they study on the bench, sipping on some coco as she gives twenty questions to the guy, Andrew. Sigh, he's a mysterious guy in many ways… and Francine desperately wants to figure him out! If only he could compromise. ''I've learn my wisdom through hurts and betrayals of others… I don't really trust anyone other than my family.''

''Aw… that's so sad.''

''I know.'' Francine shuffled hesitantly in her position, trying to figure out another question, yet she asked almost every question she could think of. ''Well… m-maybe you could trust me.'' She said, a grin curling around her lips, ''hm, maybe… you just have to prove yourself that you're trustworthy.''

''Of course you can trust me! I'm the girl everyone trusts in town!''

''Oh really?'' How could he doubt her? Her girlfriends always come to her with their problems! ''If you're trustworthy… than how come you're such a mean person around that guy?'' Francine blinked, and then blinked again. ''Excuse me?'' Andrew frowned deeply, ''I said, if you're trustworthy, why are you being cruel to your friend?''

''What friend?''

''The one in purple." _Fanboy? _''Oh! Um, h-he's not my friend… he's just a classmate.'' He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

''That's not the point; I've been watching you insult and humiliate him… that's obviously not trustworthy in my eyes. Besides, you are only going to tell your friends bad stuff about him.'' Francine eyes turned into slits, ''and how would you know that?''

''Because…'' He says slowly and stood up.

''I can sense it.''


	19. Chapter 19

-Let's Make Things Right Part 3-

When the bell had rung, Francine made her escape. With Fanboy unprepared she yanked her wrist out of his grasp, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks and staggered backward, couple of shaky breaths as the girl stared broken at her once friend, Lance.

The memories, the friendship that they once had, no matter how hard Francine tries to forget…

''It just have to be this way.'' Roughly she wiped away her messy tears, but they never stopped. ''We don't mix, never did… it just doesn't work no matter what, so why fight it? I-I gotta go Lance. I'm so sorry.'' And with that Francine fled from the hallway, away from him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was going so well with all she has: popularity, wealth, perfection, beauty, Captain cheerleader with so many boys attached to her side, begging to kiss her feet.

Many girls would kill to be in Francine's place.

Then… just like that, something held her back- a feeling, a want that Francine is ashamed. Lunch time arrived with high school students lined up in the cafeteria. ''Get your heart shaped cookies and make sure you have someone to share them with!'' Valentines was coming around in a few days, and already multiple people have founded their 'match' while Francine here is sitting by the table, alone, her girlfriends busying themselves with boys- Duke is already bitching to his boys about her.

Pfft, whatever.

He was nothing more than a user, ''why haven't I noticed that before?'' She muttered, shoving the spoon inside her stale, pink jell-o. A user that she fell for! Ugh, she hates being used… and insulted, and abused… ''I hate my love life.'' Food didn't appear very appealing, so she just sat there, musing about later activities… and maybe find which boy to take to the Valentines party.

… Oh… why isn't that idiot out of her head yet? Burying her face in the palms of her hands Francine could practically feel a blush creeping to her cheeks. She never wanted to see him, breath, touch, or even think about him… however, there is his reflection clear in her mind. She hated herself for it.

At all costs Francine avoids him- even if guilt strikes her heart, she must. And so she tried, tried… and constantly kept trying until the feeling couldn't control themselves anymore. Francine wasn't sure when did the feelings start, but she was sure it started around middle school… _when they were friends_, ''why do I even like you?'' She whispered softly as her eyes flickered over to the far left of the cafeteria, seeing the teen sitting with his friend, Chum Chum. She hates herself for this, for liking him, for making him upset, for avoiding him, for even having the guts to admit this. No matter how hard she ignores Francine can't get him out of her head, especially what happened a few hours ago after her breakup with Duke.

Why is she feeling this? These emotions she'll never admit…?

Or will she?

Guilt struck her heart the second time. Even if Francine wanted to, she can't because her father doesn't want her being around '_boys who are useless and pathetic- those who are not worth his time._' It made her a bit sad honestly, though, what could she do about it? It's daddy's orders. She sighed and bit her lip.

He was there for her when Francine needed him, why can't she do the same? _You know why… daddy catches you with that loser and you'll be transferred to a private school. You're name and reputation will crumble. _Daddy wants a clean, sharp, strict and anal type of guy… kind of like himself so if necessary he could run companies and blah blah blah… mom, well, she just wants Francine to get hooked up with a rich bastard with silver-spoon money and give birth to a bunch of stairsteppers.

Ugh.

The teenager frowned as she propped a hand under her chin. Life is stressful already with school, keeping up this façade, and well… expectations from her parents. Can't she be like normal girls without fear of being judged? Francine hummed and frowned. Apparently not.

''…'' Hm… what… what about Lance? He didn't seem to mind. A shiver ran down her spine and her heart skipped a beat. Sure, he's pretty stupid, and nerdish, and sometimes an idiot, and a complete geek… but at least he accepts her as herself compared to other girls and perverted guys, and then nights where dreams put her in places she would _**never**_ dare to do in public.

Francine can see the hurt, the pain edged across his face as she rebukes him. She… it… it makes her really sad too. She doesn't have to do it… but it keeps the emotions at bay and for any feelings to progress further. This is the right thing to do, right?

_You know it's not right. _Shut up! It is right! Things just have to be this way, that'll all!

_Liar, things don't have to be this way, you could you a different approach instead of hurting him. _

Shut up.

_You know it's true. _

''You know what? I don't have to listen to anything you say.''

_Just tell him and move on. Simple. _

But is it really that simple…? ''Valentines is coming up… I could just… send him an anonymous letter.'' It could be recognizable because of her handwriting, maybe someone else could write it for her…? Francine shook her head hastily. This is stupid, and very insulting to her diva-girl status, she should just forget it…

_Follow your heart. _

Francine gulped.


	20. Chapter 20

-Sweet Trickery-

''It won't hurt if you give me one piece of those kisses, would it?'' Every fiber of Francine's being made her cringe in disgust, revolt in horror and have the greatest urge to move _**far**_ away from this loser. However, she has a goal to achieve.

Arm wrapped around him, the girl moved closer to his ear… ''I won't bite… all I want is to trade some candy with you.'' Francine observed the boy shifting uncomfortably, ''well… '' Dressed in his superhero costume just like every other day, the child mused in thought. ''I only have the last two kisses, a-and I was going to share them with Chum Chum…''

''Oh please, a kid like him wouldn't enjoy caramel kisses like I do.'' Francine checked every house and block in each neighborhood with high hopes of caramel, fudged kisses! Only to find out the candy were all gone! With all sly charm, Francine tried to bargain for those kisses, and unfortunately, was rejected. The girl sulked sadly in her kitty costume, watching others enjoy their chocolate, fudged candies while she had none.

Those kisses were only in stores once a year! And she must have them! ''How do you know?'' He questioned.

''Oh please Fanboy, you must know that I _love_ kisses.''

''You do…?'' His green eyes widened in shock, a blush forming on his cheeks. Francine nodded without a care, ''of course, I give you anything just for those kisses.'' Yes, what she's saying is probably stupid, and she might regret later… but those kisses are the last pieces she'll ever see until next year. ''What will you give me then?'' He asked in curiosity.

Francine dug inside her kitty cat purse and pulled out multiple lollipops. ''Here's a sour apple pop, cherry… pineapple…''

''Hm… nope.'' Francine gasped loudly. ''W-what…? B-b-but I won't ever get a piece of kisses until next year…! And I can't wait for that!'' Panic settled in Francine's stomach. Great! She tried to ask every stinking person for at least one piece of a kiss! But _no…!_ Heck, she's even tried to ask Fanboy for something and even he rejected! **Gah!** Francine stomped her foot in anger, ''fine! Whatever, I didn't want your stupid kisses anyway!'' She was about to leave, until Fanboy stopped her.

''…Do you have a pair of kisses I can take…?''

''Huh?'' Francine stopped in her tracks, ''oh, um, yeah… I think.'' She don't care, all she wants are the chocolate! Hand shoved in her purse in search of a kiss, Francine stared at the idiot, ''okay, give me one piece and I'll trade you my kiss.''

''Okay.'' The boy dropped the chocolate, caramel and fudged candy piece in Francine's hand. Yes! _**Finally!**_ She has a freaking kiss! The girl grinned, ''great, now here's your-… _mmph!_'' Luckily everyone was busy tending to their candies and sweets because this evil idiot gave her something she'll never forget.

A kiss.

A _**REAL**_ kiss.

His lips attached to hers about… five seconds before he pulled back. Francine… Francine gawked, dropping everything thing she had in her grasp. Taking her shock to his advantage, Fanboy dashed away from the appalled girl with a sly grin on his lips.

**^_-!**


	21. Chapter 21

-Let's Make Things Right Part 4-

Her fingertips trembled and the ink scribbled everywhere on the paper, yet, she remained focused. Francine, you can do this… it's not that hard, is it? Except, well, ruining and making someone's life miserable and trying to apologize to them. The teenager sighed and crumbled the paper into a small ball before throwing it in the small bucket sitting in the corner. How could this work? How _can_ this work? She's trying her best to make this work without really facing Lance, but… it's definitely easier said then done. Francine had wracked in her brain for decent apologies, and scribbled down a few sentences of forgiveness… but… it might not work. Luckily she have some free time to write endless of notes here in this dingy library.

_**Hey… um… I wanted to say that I'm really sorry and… I know you hate me, but I want to explain to you that it have to be this way… you know? And that I can't be around- **_

''Gah! It's just too stupid.'' Another sheet crumbled and tossed into the trash. This was becoming tiresome, after a full hour of brainstorming and drafting, it's already sending bringing her to insanity. What's worth this idiot? Why is she doing all these things that not even worth her time?!

_Remember who held you while alone._

Damn… never before had the guilt eaten her away like this. Francine sighed sadly and placed her head on the desk. Screw her family, her snooty friends… why does she have to be like this and not be herself? It makes her feel terrible inside out, 24/7. The dullness seeped through her conscious, giving her tranquility and relaxed her throbbing headache…- no… s-she have to finish this important letter.

Actually, what makes this letter important? Hell, even she doesn't entirely know.

Without realizing, Francine pulled herself into unknown sleep.

…

The dreams were enticing, luring, and cinematic that made her beg for more. Francine didn't have many dreams these days… usually nightmares, and it terrified her. ''S-s…o… sor…y.'' In her dreams, she can be herself and genuinely express her feelings instead of the real world.

''_How could you Francine?_'' She knew what she'd done was cruel and wrong, but what other way is it? She thought it was for the best, for the better good… to make him hate her for Francine won't deal with terrible outcomes from her family, friends, and basically her life. It had to be this way…

''Sorry…. So…rry.'' Those words had pierce Francine like a knife, a sword. She didn't want to do it! But… but daddy says if he catches her with people he disapproves of he'll make them disappear! It was for the best. ''_Francine, how could you?_'' That's why you take friendship for granted! _Duh!_

''…Stop…'' Francine murmured. ''Francine?''

''Stop.''

''…Fran-'' ''_STOP!_'' Francine jolted await with a yelp, blinking rapidly from her dream. Eyes darted everywhere only to meet… _**FANBOY?!**_ ''Eeek!'' She fell out of her chair with a thud. Scrambling away from the unexpected person, Francine stared at Fanboy with shock, ''w-w-what the heck are _you _doing here?'' Gotta keep it together Francine, gotta act like Francine, **must** act like herself. She stood up and dusted herself off, glaring at Fanboy with a huff, ''whadda want?''

''Um… well… I just wanted to… errm, apologize?'' Francine blinked in confusion. ''What for?'' She questioned. It should be _**her**_ to apologize… ''for being forceful and…''

''Look, I gotta go, okay?'' She went towards the desk to grab her letter, and then Fanboy's hand were on top of hers.


End file.
